


Drabbles Away!

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: More than a few years ago I participated in the drabble challenge LiveJournal Comm, me_and_thee_100. This is a gathering of all of those drabbles. Titles are includes, and these all should be either 100 word or 200 word entries, of various prompts. There could be anything from gen to explicit in these words, het, slash, drama, humor, good, bad and ugly. Including any and all characters from the series in no particular order.





	Drabbles Away!

\---------------------------

Before I Die... 

"Before I die..." Starsky looked at Hutch. 

Stupid stake out. 

This is what happened when they were bored senseless for days on end. They played mindless games. I Spy and Grocery List and even Rock, Paper, Scissors. Who'd started this one? Before I Die I Want To...

Now it was Starsky's turn. He wanted to finally spill the beans. Should he? Could he? 

What the hell. 

"Before I die I want to make love to you," Starsky said, struggling to keep his voice steady.

Hutch stared before he said, "Before I die I want you to make love to me." 

\---------------------------

Let's Make a Deal

"Would you wear this for me tonight?" Starsky held out the ratty wig Hutch had worn during yesterday's undercover op at the beauty salon. Every time Hutch had pranced around playing up the "all male hairdressers must be gay" stereotype, Starsky got turned on. Sometimes he wondered about himself. 

But not right now... 

Hutch raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. Depends." 

"On what?" 

"Would you wear only this for me?" Hutch held out the fedora Starsky had worn during the same op. 

"What about my ladder?" Starsky asked, pouting playfully. 

"Bring it along; wear the hat and you've got a deal."

\--------------------------------

To Turkey Or Not To Turkey

Starsky poked at the mass on his plate. "What is it?" 

"It's turkey," Hutch said. 

Starsky sniffed. "It is not." 

"Sure it is." 

"Look at me. Right here, in the eyeballs. Hutchinson, is this turkey?" 

"Well... Sort of." 

"Sort of! What the fu- heck is sort of! It's Thanksgiving. Where's the turkey you promised me!" 

"I promised to cook and I did. It's something new. It's tofu-key." 

Starsky threw his fork down. "That is a crime against America. I am not eating that! I'm going to Huggy's for a burger." 

Hutch tasted the fake turkey. "Wait! I'm going with you."

\-----------------------------------

Rehearsal 

"I, K-kenneth, take you, D-d-d..." 

"Hutch, what? Keep going. We're practicing, right?" 

"Yes, but..." 

"But? Wait. You don't want to marry me 'cause I'm old." 

"No! Hell, we're both old! But I want to do this." 

"You ain't old; you're well seasoned. So... What gives?" 

"This! I can't say this! It sounds weird." 

"It's my name." 

"I know! But you'll always be Starsk to me." 

"Ahh, sweetheart. Go ahead and say it the way you want." 

"It's okay?" 

"Sure. Let's try it. I take you, Hutch." 

"I take you, Starsky." 

"There ya go." 

"I love you." 

"Back at ya, blintz."

\----------------------------

Who Needs Buttons! 

The first button that Hutch ripped from Starsky's shirt sailed through the air to land on the floor with barely a sound. 

The second button met an untimely death when Hutch ripped off with his teeth and spat it across the room, where it landed on the bureau. They both laughed. 

The third button that Hutch ripped from Starsky's shirt was almost his undoing. It had been sewn on by Minnie one day when Starsky had been walking around with his shirt gaping open. She said that hairy chest gave her heart palpitations and if she was expected to work, it needed to be fixed. Hutch finally chewed through the threads. Starsky was laughing so hard that he was of no help at all. 

The fourth button knew better than hang on and it let go with nary a whimper. Hutch yanked off that flannel shirt with glee and said trimphantly, "Let me at you, lover." 

One of these days, Hutch would have enough patience to let Starsky actually unbutton his shirt, but until then, Starsky figured he'd buy more replacements from The Salvation Army to tide him over. Hutch's mouth was much more fun than salvaging any old shirt.

\------------------------

Cleansing

As he burned the blood-stained white jacket, he felt immense satisfaction. It smoldered for a moment, turned grey, then black. The flames licked at the blue jeans next but they soon caught. The dark blue shirt, a gift from Starsky, was next. He enjoyed watching the material ignite, then turn to ash. Dropping in the yellow t-shirt, he suddenly wasn't pleased with the order of his sacrificial cleansing. But knowing he wasn't able to change what had been, he shrugged, tossing in shoes, socks and briefs. 

He wanted nothing left from that day. Nothing... but Starsky alive. 

That he'd received.

\--------------------------

Too Much Talking 

"You gotta breathe, Hutch." 

"Can't. Not w-with your mouth on me like that.. Starsk!" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Gonna..."

"Don't you dare! It ain't time yet. Now breathe." 

"Please. I'm begging here." 

"One more minute." 

"I w-won't make it ten more seconds."

"You will. Take in a deep, slow breath. Good. Now let it out, nice and easy. You can do it." 

"Starskeeeeee." 

"Damn it, Hutch, lie still. I'm in charge here." 

"Right there!" 

"Next time I'm gagging you." 

"Next time I'm on top!" 

"Always givin' orders with no sense of appreciation. I'm gettin' the short end here." 

"Shut it and- Oh God!"

\----------------------------

High Barriers

Hutch and me were pals for a lot of years before we started sleeping together. We kept our love life on the down low for a long time, until '83. Somehow the brass found out about us and it was bye-bye Starsky and Hutch. Our years of service meant nothing to them. 

Now, almost thirty years later, a lot of those barriers are gone. Guys and gals can love who they love most'a the time. I admit it was hard sometimes, but I wouldn't give up a minute of the time we spent together for all the tea in China.

At the Movies

The first time you kissed me was in that crummy movie theater down on Pico Boulevard. We were busy tailing a piece of crap kiddie porn dealer. Still, it was our first kiss. I know it was to keep our cover, but for me it was sweetness personified. Your lips were softer than I'd imagined. Your hair smelled so good and the strength in your fingers holding my neck lightly made me want more.

I'd thought about kissing you for a long time.

Now I wonder when we'll trail somebody else to another dive so you might kiss me again...

\---------------------------

(Kira prompt)

I Am Woman

I thought I'd put them into a corner; flaunt my power over them. I am woman, hear me roar, right? I'd say who I slept with and when. I'd determine who I loved. I'm a modern woman. I'm allowed to love two men at the same time. I admit when they stood before me, smug looks on their faces, I wanted both of them, together or apart. I would have said yes but they were so smug! I fucked that up, because instead of them going for each other's throats again, they chose to screw each other. But next time...

\-------------------------

Daddy Dear

"Hutch, sit down. Dobey called. I got something to tell you." 

"Oh, God, somebody's died. Is my mother okay?" 

"Easy, blondie. She's fine. It's something else." 

"Then what? Tell me, Starsk." 

"Dobey got a call from the head guy over at Cabrillo. He had a message for you from Diana Harmon." 

"Why the fuck do I want a message from her?" 

"Listen, will ya? She's... Shit... She just had a baby. Named her Kendra... Hutchinson." 

"What? Oh, no. No way! It can't be!" 

"Sorry, Hutch. I hated to be the one to tell you, but looks like you're a daddy."

\--------------------------

I'll Watch Over You

"Happy Birthday". 

"Starsk, my birthday isn't for at least two more months. What gives?" 

"Today, you almost lost your damned hand! When you slipped and your watch band caught, I was sure I'd be wrapping up an appendage in ice for the docs to try and stick back on." 

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. Eleven stitches and I'm fine. I'm sort of one-handed here. Would you unwrap it for me?" 

"Sure."

"Ahh, Starsky. It's beautiful. Thank you. Right time, too." 

"What time is it?" 

"Time for me to tell how how much I love you, partner." 

"Back at ya, Hutch. Always." 

\-------------------------------

Peeps & Thee

Hello, Starsk. What are you doing here? Don't you have some hot babe waiting for you back at your place? 

You don't want to borrow a bottle of wine? Why'd I ask? Because today's Easter; the stores are closed. I figure you forgot. 

What's this? Yeah, I can see it's the candy I was telling you about loving as a kid, but now I know that they're not good for you. Full of sugar and artificial colors and God knows what else. 

Starsky, wait! I'm sorry. Sometimes I'm a jerk. Thanks for the candy. I'm just surprised. Why are you giving me a shoe box full of pink, blue and yellow peeps? 

Oh... You kissed me. Oh... You kissed me again! 

Say, Starsk... D-do you think if we took these peeps into the bedroom and maybe... shared them that our lips will turn blue or yellow or- 

(some time later...)

Jeez, Starsky, I had no idea that you felt the same way I did. What you- we just did was amazing. After I recover, do you think I can return the favor? I've got a few ideas about what to do with you and marshmallow peeps. We have plenty left. 

\-----------------------------

Shoes Make the Man 

He's dressed in black: some satiny lookin' lace up thing, tiny panties covering his cock, and fishnet stockings. Shocked, I see the fuck-me-now five inch high-heeled shoes. His hair's been done up to within an inch of its life. He's grinning through red lips. 

He snaps up the cash from the table and moves towards me, licking his lips... 

Holy shit. 

I snap awake. 

Am I freaked out that I woke? That he's dressed like some cheap hooker? 

Or that I liked it?

\----------------------------

Retribution

Some people would call it a nightmare, but I consider it a dream of hope. When I enter, he's strapped into the chair. I look through the glass and our gazes meet. His eyes are wild and I'm pleased to see the fear in them. A sense of peace descends over me. This is the man who hurt Starsky. So I let my hand hover over the button that will deliver his death for only long enough to give him the brightest grin I can manage. Then I do it. 

When I wake, I'm smiling. I believe in divine retribution.

\----------------------------

Where There's Smoke

"Oh, God... Starsky, for heaven's sake, I'm dying here. Please, finish it!" 

"Slow down, blintz. Where's the fire? This is gonna take a long time." 

Hutch lifted his head and stared down at Starsky, who raised his eyes and grinned. Starsky licked his lips slowly, letting Hutch know exactly what he was driving at. 

And driving was what he was doing, Hutch knew. 

Driving Hutch crazy with need, with want, with love. All he could do was hang on with all his might and hope he survived. 

"I'm a good driver," Starsky said, surely reading Hutch's mind. "Full speed ahead."

\-----------------------------

Harsh Glow

Hutch hated the glow of the fluorescent lights. It made Starsky look pale. As if he were dying or something. Why not a soft light, not this harshness. Hutch sighed and shifted in the hard plastic chair, his ass numb from two hours of not moving. Of sitting and staring at Starsky. As if he could make Starsky live by willpower alone. 

How was Starsky supposed to sleep with those stupid lights on? Hutch rose and hit the switch, plunging the room into darkness. He'd probably get yelled at, but he didn't care. He hated the glow of fluorescent lights. 

\----------------------------------

Step by Step 

"I'm really proud of you, Starsk." *grins*

"Thanks, Hutch. It's not much, though." *shrugs*

"Not much? Come on, buddy. Give yourself credit. After that asshole Gunther, you were out of the game for six months before you could even begin to get back into shape. You've worked hard and I'm allowed to be proud of you." *pleased*

"Yeah, but-" *shy*

"No buts! It took a lot of sweat and tears to get this far." *firmly*

"Get that finger outa my face before I bite it off." *teases*

"You and who's army? Oh, right. You just got your green belt and you're on your way to black. Just because you can wipe the floor with me... *rolls eyes*

"Hutch... thanks." *grateful and happy*

"Ah, Starsk. I knew you could do it. You're smart and tough and strong. That's why I love you, you schmuck." *blushes*

"Back at ya, Blondie. I did it for you." *smiles*

"For us." *tenderly*

"Are you getting choked up?" *raises eyebrow*

"Nah, I just... Let's go for a beer." *embarrassed, but knows Starsky loves him*

"And ruin all that training? A beer would be great. 'sides, I gotta show Huggy my new belt." *knows Hutch loves him* 

\-------------------------

Success

"Starsk, I- I don't know what to say. It's beautiful." Hutch smiled as he examined the finely hand tooled custom leather belt. 

"Happy Birthday, Hutch. Had it made just for you so... Glad you like it." Starsky fidgeted as Hutch examined the various symbols worked into the leather. The Western motif was right up his alley. But how long would it take for him to discover- 

"Hey, what's this?" 

Oh, shit. That didn't take long. Eagle eyes spied it right off. "Umm, somethin' I came up with. Designed it myself 'n had the guy work it in." 

Hutch's head lifted and his gaze latched onto Starsky's. "Do you really mean it?" 

"Yeah. Been wanting to tell you for a while now, so..." Starsky shrugged. 

"I love how you entwined the "S" around the "H". That makes this even more special to me." Hutch's smile was dazzling. His hand cupped Starsky's cheek, thumb caressing his skin. "You're special to me." 

Starsky shivered, speechless for a long moment before he smiled in return. Hutch's gentle tug had him leaning forward. Like two magnets, an invisible force brought them together until their lips met. 

\--------------------------------

Inspired

Dobey leaned back in his chair. Those last two he'd interviewed had caught his attention. He once again mulled over their files. 

Hutchinson, Kenneth. Quiet, serious... Good report from his CO. A couple of nice collars while he was on patrol. Somebody who'd be a good candidate for detective. Dobey nodded. Check. He's in. 

Starsky, David. Dobey smiled. Cocky son of a bitch, but... Something in Dobey's gut told him to snap this one up. That his squad would benefit from this brash fellow. 

Got it! Partners! I think this will work. 

Satisfied, Dobey rose, stretched and headed for home.

\----------------------------

Proof of Life

He touches me, his finger a paintbrush over my chest. It reverently traces each scar. Nipple to nipple it travels. They tighten, and I quickly harden. I'm biting my lower lip, so when a finger taps against it, I heed the warning and I let out a calming breath. The finger hovers before it slips into my mouth. I suck slowly, then more quickly as his other hand explores me. I moan, lifting my hips, begging for more. 

My mouth works the finger as it moves in time to his hand. In and out. Up and down. Abruptly, the hands depart, and I groan, needing that touch. Needing him. The finger returns, wet now, and follows the scars again. Proof of life, he says. Numb white stripes that criss cross my skin, yet under his ministrations seemingly disconnected nerves spark to life. His touch is almost more than I can bear. Yet even as the finger is replaced by a tongue, my attention is captured in other places. His hand fondles me again, and as he strokes one part of me and licks another, I come, eyes tightly closed, mouth wide open, gasping his name. 

Now it's my turn, lover.

\-----------------------------

Hear Me

"Starsk, please... Let's talk about this." 

"Nothin' left to talk about. I'm talked out and you're not listening." 

"I am listening! I just needed some time." 

"You're freaked. I get that." 

"Don't go." 

"Can't watch you with anybody else. It'll hurt too much." 

"There won't be anybody else. You're part of me. The best part." 

"I won't change, Hutch. I'm in love with you. If that makes you sick, then..." 

"God, no. No, buddy. Never. Stay. Stay -- with me." 

"I need you, Hutch." 

"You got me, babe."

\-------------------------------

Field Trip 

"You ready?" 

Starsky didn't like Hutch's sneaky expression one bit. Eyes narrowed, he scowled. "If you're taking me to the tar pits, this day ain't gonna go very well." 

"Starsk, I guarantee it's not LaBrea." 

"You'd better 'fess up now, blondie, or you're gonna be sleepin' on the sofa for a week." 

"All right, spoil sport. Knott's Berry Farm. I want to hear you scream riding that Corkscrew." 

Starsky put a hand against Hutch's crotch. "You wanna hear me scream, you don't have to put me on a rollercoaster. But I like the name, so let's give it a try."

\-------------------------

Paper and Pen

"You still doing that crossword puzzle from last night's paper?" 

Starsky shrugged. "Yeah. It's a challenge, but..." 

"Oh, now it seems I'm about to be dragged into your challenge. What is it?"

"Let's see. b-u-r, blank, blank, o-n, blank, n-g." 

"Wait..." Hutch closed his eyes. 

"Do your lips gotta move when you're thinking, blintz?" 

"Shut it, will you. This is hard stuff." 

"Dork..." 

"Burgeoning!" Hutch punched his fist into the air. 

"Huh?" 

"You know, as in 'Starsky's erection was burgeoning mightily after Hutch rubbed his-'" 

"Okay! I got it! In more ways than one, it seems."

\---------------------------

The Matchmaker

"To Huggy." Hutch raised his glass. 

"Yeah. To Huggy." Starsky tapped his against Hutch's. 

"I know I wouldn't have taken that step if he hadn't given me a push."

"A push? He practically whacked me over the head with a two by four. Subtlety isn't one of Hug's major attributes." 

Hutch laughed. "What? Telling you that I wanted to fuck you into next Tuesday wasn't subtle?" 

"Not hardly. Anyway, he's a good guy. One a' the best." 

"And because of Hug, we're celebrating our tenth anniversary together." 

"Let's break out another bottle of champagne. I feel another toast comin' on."

\-----------------------------

Revenge Is (Not) Sweet

"Will he live?" 

"Yeah, Cap, he'll live." 

"Where's Hutch?" 

"Damned if I know. Don't much care, either." 

"Huggy, that's cold. What the hell happened?" 

"Blondie put a slug into my main man." 

"I know that! But why? They've been so close for years. This doesn't make any sense." 

"It's 'cause me and Starsky've been on the down low for a couple'a years now and the incognizant Hutchinson just cottoned on." 

"Shit. He shot Starsky because he was... sleeping with you?"

"Nah. He did this because my sweet Dave refused to jump into his bed instead." 

"You're all homosexuals?" 

"Go figure." 

\---------------------

Not a Lick of Sense

When I picked up that syringe, I wanted to take that woman, that beautiful woman, and slap sense into her. Until she until she got help. Until she learned to live again. 

Life's shit, sometimes. The good ones end up being hurt, while the bad ones thrive. Why am I doing this? Hiding my head in the fridge, I stifle tears of frustration. 

Suddenly, Starsky is there. His hand, warm against my back, says so much. He knows. He understands. 

Alcohol won't help tonight so I stand and turn in his arms. He'll help me make sense of it all.

\-------------------------------

Grillin' & Thee

"Where'd these come from?" 

"I grew them." 

"Really? Geez, Hutch, that's far out. That rain recyclining's working."

"Yeah, it is. But, Starsk, nobody says far out any more. Now things are bad." 

"Bad? These are good." 

"No, dork. Bad is good." 

"I'm old and ornery. I'll say far out if I wanna. How about burgers tonight? I'll toss a few a' these, even make yours healthy." 

"A fresh japaleno and black bean burger. Great! Bobby Flay should take tips from you." 

"Grillin' with Dave Starsky. Has a nice ring, don't it? Now come here and plant something on my lips."

\--------------------------

It's A Very Fine House

When we bought our house, the roof was what sold me. It's flat and private, has an inside ladder and a trap door. I could see Hutch putting up a greenhouse. I could see me putting up a grill so I can make crispy hot dogs or slabs of ribs. Hutch still rolls his eyes at the crap I can toss on a grill and make a meal outa. 

But the best is when it rains. We go up, strip down to bare skin and rain bathe. Sometimes we make love. It's my favorite thing about this place of ours.

\---------------------------

Hot Steel

Starsky's hands are strong and capable. It doesn't matter what he's doing. Like now. He's sitting at the table, cleaning his gun. He knows I'm watching him caress the cold steel. I can tell by the smirk on his face and the twinkle in his eyes that he's enjoying the effect he's having on me. Making me hard. Making me ready to beg him to replace my cock with that hunk of metal. 

I love all of Starsky, but there's something really special about his hands. Especially when they're touching me. I hope he's finished cleaning that gun very soon.

\-------------------------

One of a Kind

"I know you're still sad, Starsk, but still... It's your birthday. Everything's ready." 

"I'm not in the mood." 

"I know, buddy. It sucks that The Tomato got wiped out in that earthquake. But everybody's waiting. Please, babe, do it for me, okay?" 

"Okay. For you." 

"I love you." 

"Back at ya." 

Hutch grinned with pleasure as they drove across town. That Torino he'd bought off E-bay last week had been delivered to Kiko's house. One of the original 1,000 made. He couldn't replace Starsky's first love, but he hoped the second would find a place in his heart too. 

\----------------------------

Oil and Water

Finally, a quiet evening at home. I hear him in the bathroom, humming. The shower starts and I join him. Hands slide on soapy skin, fingers explore within. Lips touch. Cocks brush. He whispers my name. 

I turn him and nibble at his neck. Baby oil, slick on my skin, eases my way. We both gasp. I pause for a moment. 

He's breathing hard, hands splayed out on the tiles. I move slowly, then faster. He shouts my name as warm water pounds my back. I follow quickly. Leaning against him, I lick a wet shoulder blade. 

"Love you, blintz."

\----------------------------

Time After Time

"What's up?" 

"Sit down, Starsk. I want to say something, but I'm afraid you'll freak out, so I'm gonna sing it instead."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." 

"Time after time  
I tell myself I'm so lucky  
To be loving you.  
I'm so lucky to be  
The one you run to see  
In the evening  
When the day is through..."

"Stop."

"S-sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I-" 

"No! Wait. I'm not freakin' out., just stunned. Answer one thing, okay? You mean it?"

"Yeah, buddy, I do."  
"Back at ya, Hutch. How about you keep singing and I'll move closer..." 

\------------------------------

Colors of My World

The old couple are getting what they want. I suppose they deserve their justice. I know though when I relive today later, alone in my bed, I'll feel the white hot rage that I have currently buried deep in my gut. 

When I saw Starsky take off in that fake-green Chevy, I felt anger so deeply that I could barely breathe. Starsky lived, thank God. Still, I'm not willing to forgive what two adults who should've known better did. Guess they didn't know that if Starsky's going out, it'll be in that red Tomato. And it'll be with me.

\----------------------------

Sweetness

"Here ya go, partner." 

Starsky plunked the plant onto Hutch's overbed table. Loose soil flew out of the container and skittered onto the clean sheets. 

"Hey, Starsk. What's this?" 

"A plant. Geez, did that plague fry that many brain cells?" 

Hutch rolled his eyes as he read the tag. "Thanks. Nice. It's a-" 

Starsky cut in. "It's a Sweet Alice." 

"Ah, no. Says here it's a Sweet William." 

"Nope. Ain't lettin' no other fellas this close to you. Got a problem with that?" 

Shaking his head, Hutch smiled. Then he raised his face to accept the kiss that Starsky offered.

\------------------------------

Saved (For Now) 

Gritty streets pass by dusty windows. Starsky hates when his ride's dirty. He'll wash it this weekend. In those shorts. My mouth waters. Wet denim. Firm ass. Great package. I've been wanting to cut that material off his body and stick my tongue in places Starsky's never dreamed I'd wanna explore. 

Oh, crap, he's looking over. Can he read my mind? I swallow hard, rub my belly, let out a burp. 

"Shitty breakfast." 

Starsky gives me a look that says he's not buying it. "Right. Wanna try again?" 

The radio crackles. "Zebra Three, see the man..."

I'm saved -- for now.

The End


End file.
